Take me to Paradise
by Moon's Night
Summary: Un baiser. Tout a commencé par un baiser. Depuis, Takao a du mal à se passer de lui. Une semaine sans le voir lui est insupportable. Alors, tandis qu'il court à travers les rues de Tokyo, il n'a qu'une idée en tête : le retrouver.


**Rating** : M

 **Paring** : Kagami x Takao (ouais, j'aime les couples cracks !)

 **Notes** : Un OS sans prétention, écrit pour la Soirée des Lemons de Ficothèque Ardente, avec la chanson _Take Me To Church_ en fond sonore (pendant tout le long !  
Après, je ne vous oblige à rien haha !). J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira.

* * *

 **Take me to Paradise**

C'était toujours la même histoire. Le même scénario. La même scène. Entre eux, les choses ne se passaient jamais autrement, depuis le jour où pour la première fois qu'ils avaient goûté aux lèvres de l'autre. C'était comme une sorte de rituel, d'habitude dont ils n'arrivaient plus à se passer, et cela depuis des mois. Peut-être même étaient-ils devenu dépendants de ce schéma, sans pouvoir s'en sortir ni mettre fin à ce cycle. Mais c'était à se demander si l'un d'entre eux avaient envie d'y mettre fin.

La nuit tombait sur la ville de Tokyo, les dernières lueurs du jour éclairant à peine les rues en cette fin d'après-midi. Des dizaines de gens étaient de sortie, la soirée ne faisant que commençait pour certains tandis que d'autres rejoignaient leur foyer pour enfin se reposer. La semaine avait été longue et lente en cette période hivernale, de lourds flocons étant tombés certains jours sur les gratte-ciels et les buildings pour le bonheur des plus jeunes. Les plus âgés, eux, n'aspiraient qu'à des vacances méritées, comme ce jeune homme qui courait imprudemment dans les rues enneigées.

Emmitouflé dans son gros manteau et sa longue écharpe en laine tricotée, Takao parcourait la distance qui le séparait du jeune homme qu'il désirait avec ardeur. Plus d'une semaine était passée depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et son corps, dans un état de manque proche de la douleur, ne voulait que se trouver coller à celui du garçon qui hantait ses pensées. Dire qu'il lui manquait ne refléterait pas la réalité. Takao ressentait plutôt une sorte d'absence, un sentiment étrange qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer et que son corps subissait comme la pire des tortures. Et à chaque séparation, c'était la même chose. Le faucon se retrouvait dans cet état, sans pouvoir rien y faire, ni rien dire. Car comme expliquer à ses amis qu'il était en manque de son amant, alors que cela ne faisait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'il l'avait quitté. Cela aurai été surréaliste pour certains, voire déplacés pour d'autres. Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la tête de Midorima s'il apprenait la nouvelle.

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre, le lycéen traversant un boulevard pour se rendre dans un quartier empli d'immeubles blancs et chics. Il n'était plus très loin de sa destination, son cœur battant tel un tambour africain dans sa poitrine. Sa course lui donnait chaud, son écharpe tombant un peu plus de son épaule à chaque pas qu'il faisait, quand enfin, il arriva devant le bâtiment de l'être tant convoité. Ses perles noires scrutèrent un moment la façade d'un air étrange, une fumée blanche passant entre ses lèvres fines et sèches à chacune de ses respirations lorsqu'il pénétra dans le grand hall de l'immeuble. Connaissant le code, Takao n'eut aucun mal à entrer puis s'engager dans les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage où vivait le jeune homme qui désirait tant retrouvé.

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement se présenta à lui, enfin. Il était arrivé, enfin. Il sembla au jeune homme que l'air s'était réchauffé, que l'hiver n'était rien d'autre qu'un lointain souvenir alors qu'il frappait contre la cloison. Son écharpe avait été à moitié défaite et son manteau ouvert pendant sa montée des marches et c'était dire que Takao souhaitait retirer tous ses vêtements. Mais il laissait se plaisir à un autre.

Peu de temps s'écoula entre le moment ou il avait frappé et celui où le jeune homme lui ouvrit l'accès. Quelque peu absent, Takao fixa ce jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis une bonne semaine, ses billes sombres restant ancrés dans les pupilles carmines du lycéen en face de lui quand, sans prévenir, il lui sauta tout simplement au cou. L'autre ne fut même pas surpris par cette soudaine attaque, celle-ci n'étant pas la première et certainement pas la dernière.

La première attaque remontait à plus de six mois, quelque part dans une ville perdue de campagne alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à passer la semaine ensemble, avec d'autres camarades. Ce n'était à proprement parlé pas une attaque, mais plutôt une échauffourée impromptue qui n'aurait même pas eu lieu d'être. Cela avait été un accident, un drôle d'accident auquel les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas attendus. Mais qui aurait cru qu'ils s'embrasseraient par accident à l'arrière d'une église abandonnée alors qu'ils cherchaient désespérément leur chemin dans une forêt dense en pleine nuit. Certainement pas Takao en tout cas.

Son chaud manteau avait atteint le sol, tout comme son écharpe et sa veste d'uniforme. Ayant retiré ses gants, le brun passait et repassait ses doigts fins dans les mèches carmines de son amant qui le portait difficilement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il fallait dire que le faucon pesait son poids et malgré la musculature imposante du jeune homme, Kagami avait du mal à se concentrer sur le chemin à parcourir jusqu'à son lit. Il était trop loin ! Comment allait-il faire pour y arriver sans avoir auparavant combler son amant de sa présence ? C'était inconcevable. Surtout que le brun sentait terriblement bon.

Leurs lèvres se caressaient avec envie et fièvre, l'américain ne pouvant se détacher de Takao qui le collait comme une sangsue. Sa bouche avait un incroyable goût sucré, le jeune homme sachant le brun friand de bonbons en tout genre mais c'était comme si Takao en avait mangé toute la journée. Parce que sa peau ne pouvait décemment pas sentir le sucre sauf s'il était lui-même fait de sucre. Kagami grogna à cette pensée, sa langue descendant avec indécence dans le cou de son partenaire. Le brun semblait vouloir se faire dévorer tout cru.

Son dos rencontra brusquement le sol, un hoquet de surprise lui échappant quand il sentit le froid du parquet contre sa peau brûlante. Il n'y avait pas que le sol que sentait Takao sur son corps, les mains puissantes et agiles du jeune homme au-dessus de lui le déshabillant sans la moindre pudeur. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait bien longtemps que l'hésitation des premières fois n'avait plus de place entre eux, leurs premiers ébats s'étant déroulés derrière cette même église abandonnée où ils s'étaient embrassés. Cela ne les avait d'ailleurs pas dérangé pour un sou, aucun des deux n'étant croyants, ils n'avaient eu que faire de cet édifice délabré. Puis plus tard, ce fut la pudeur qui fut oubliée, laissant place à bien plus de confiance et d'audace. Surtout de la part du brun.

Kagami avait beaucoup de temps à s'adapter à leur relation. Non pas qu'il en avait honte ou était dérangé, mais étant inexpérimenté, il n'avait pas réellement su comment si prendre. Et ce, même si son partenaire était dans le même cas que lui. C'était la première fois que Takao sortait avec un garçon et le rouquin n'était jamais sorti avec personne. Pourtant, le faucon avait été le pilier qui les avait mené où ils en étaient actuellement. Pas juste un petit-ami rassurant et amusant, mais également un sacré dévergondé. Si leur première fois avait ressemblé à l'union de deux amants chastes et tremblant de désir, les fois suivant n'étaient certainement pas imaginable par tout le monde.

Les lèvres se baladaient sur le ventre plat de Takao, le jeune homme soupirant d'aise tout en encourageant son amant d'aller plus loin et ce, rapidement. Son corps réclamait avec force cette étreinte, sa virilité gonflée et douloureuse toujours prisonnière dans son pantalon d'uniforme. Le faucon se sentait mourir de désir, implorant son partenaire qui ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et continuait sa torture avec une lenteur insoutenable. Kagami allait le rendre fou, bien plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ne pouvait-il tout bonnement pas le combler une bonne fois pour toute ? S'il ne se dépêchait pas, Takao ne répondrait sûrement plus de rien.

Finalement, et fort heureusement, les mains de l'américain se posèrent sur la boucle de sa ceinture qu'il défit prestement avant de faire descendre ce morceau de tissu qui le gênait horriblement. Il avait pris soin, le matin même, de ne pas mettre de sous-vêtement en pensant à cette futur union avec son amant. Takao y avait pensé toute la journée, dévorant le paquet de bonbons qu'il avait acheté en allant au lycée pendant toute l'après-midi. Il avait imaginé la réaction de son petit-ami à cette découverte, lui arrachant par moment des frissons d'anticipation malsaine mais voir en vrai le visage du rouquin se déformant sous la surprise puis le désir n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait pu créé comme scénario.

Une myriade de soupirs de plus en plus explicites s'éleva dans le couloir, le brun se tordant de concupiscence sous les caresses toujours plus insistantes de son amant. Kagami prenait un malin plaisir à pousser son partenaire à bout, l'une de ses mains cajolant son sexe dressé tandis que l'autre caressait faiblement ses fesses qui étaient à peine écartées. Le rouquin savait que le jeune homme ne tiendrait pas longtemps, ses plaintes résumant assez bien dans quel état il se trouvait. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de cette expression qui peignait son visage lorsqu'il était proche de l'orgasme, un étrange mélange entre un plaisir ravageur et cette contrariété. Dire que Takao était désirable à cet instant aurait été déformé la réalité car c'était toujours à ce moment-là que son amant avait envie de le faire sien.

Takao ne put retenir un cri quand son petit-ami introduit deux doigts en lui, après les avoir léché abondamment. Il n'avait même pas fait attention aux actes de celui-ci tant il était proche de la fin, la main douce et pourtant cruelle de l'américain ne lui offrant pas cette délivrance qu'il désirait tant. Il n'avait pas passé une semaine à se retenir et s'obliger à ne pas se toucher pour qu'il se libère de cette façon ! C'était hors de question ! Takao voulait sentir son amant au plus profond de ses chairs, sentir son désir fondre en lui et ne faire plus qu'un avec le sien, pendant que leurs corps surchauffés et impatients se donneraient l'un à l'autre. Il le désirait tellement qu'il en perdait la raison.

Kagami ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que racontait le brun, ses paroles décousues se mêlant à ses soupirs et gémissements rauques quand le jeune homme lui ordonna de le prendre sur le champ. Si Takao en était arrivé à ce point, c'était qu'il était réellement à bout. Et cette pensée fit sourire malicieusement le rouquin. Car quand son amant était à bout, il était encore plus désirable que d'ordinaire.

Répondant à la demande de son petit-ami, Kagami retira son pantalon et boxer, massant son membre pour l'enduire de salive avant d'enfin pénétrer ce brun trop impatient. La respiration de Takao se coupa d'un coup avant qu'un sourire satisfait n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres rougies de baisers. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Enfin.

Les mouvements de son amant furent d'abord lents et précautionneux, comme s'il avait peur de le briser en deux. Puis, très vite, les plaintes de Takao se firent entendre dans le couloir, résonnant contre les murs pour mieux arriver aux oreilles de Kagami. Il susurrait des louages, réclamait davantage tout en soupirant d'un plaisir non contenu. Ses mèches brunes collaient à sa peau en sueur et chaude, ses joues avaient pris une belle couleur pivoine, tout comme certaines zones de son corps que le rouquin avait malmené de sa bouche. Sa virilité avait été laissée à l'abandon, les grandes mains de son partenaire maintenant ses hanches immobiles pour mieux aller et venir dans son antre serrée et brûlante. L'heure n'était plus aux gentilles caresses et aux ébats tendres et amoureux. L'ardeur et la passion coulaient à présent dans leurs veines avec violence, les rendant bien plus fébriles qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé.

On n'entendait plus que des râles sourds et des plaintes de contentement. La bouche de Kagami avait retrouvé celle du brun, la ravageant de baisers toujours plus sauvages et entêtants pendant que son corps se perdait dans celui de Takao, le rythme de ses hanches accélérant de minutes en minutes. Ils n'étaient plus très loin de la fin, le brun pleurant presque à l'approche de cette jouissance qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps quand enfin, tel un éclair, l'orgasme le foudroya. Son corps se crispa contre celui de son amant, celui-ci se repaissant de ses derniers plaintes de plaisir avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans ce gouffre chaud et cotonneux qu'était leur apogée. Une fin parfaite durant laquelle leurs corps se serraient l'un contre l'autre, rassasiés et heureux de pouvoir se toucher.

Aucun ne compta les minutes qui s'écoulèrent entre l'instant où ils terminèrent de se remettre de leurs ébats et celui ils commencèrent à se cajoler. Takao restait collé contre le ventre du rouquin, tel un koala contre le ventre de sa mère et racontait sa semaine, bien qu'il ait envoyé des dizaines de messages à son amant durant celle-ci. Kagami l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, caressant tendrement les cheveux sombres de son amant tout en récupérant les derniers bonbons qui étaient tombés des poche de son pantalon, quand il le lui avait enlevé. Le jeune homme dévora les berlingots de toutes les couleurs que son petit-ami avait acheté le matin même, comprenant à présent pourquoi sa bouche avait un goût si sucré avant de retourner torturer son cou de ses lèvres mutines. L'idée de couvrir Takao de chocolat lui traversa l'esprit, à moins que le miel ne soit moins collant mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps d'y penser davantage. Il le désirait à nouveau, comme si ils n'avaient rien fait pendant les précédentes minutes.

Un rire échappa au rouquin, le sourire de son petit-ami s'agrandissant à l'entente de sa voix grave et chaude. Dire que c'était ce baiser derrière cette église qui les avait mené jusque-là. Peut-être bien qu'il y avait un gentil dieu quelque peu pervers sur les bords qui les avait poussé dans les bras l'un de l'autre. En tout cas, ce n'était pas Takao qui allait s'en plaindre.


End file.
